


Always

by Kortni47



Category: carol denning - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 20:55:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17553050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kortni47/pseuds/Kortni47
Summary: Carol has a hard time adjusting to life outside of prison.





	Always

It had been two weeks since Carol had been out. The first week was okay, her staying around the house, especially when i was at work. She refused to leave the apartment without me unless it was onto the balcony to smoke. Couldn't blame her though, it was a lot to take in all at once after fourty years of being incarcerated.

The second week came around and i began to gently urge her to leave the apartment during the day while i was at work. Suggesting just a simple walk around the complex to check out the small patio area in the center of the buildings. Within a few days she began to venture out there, spending a couple of hours each day reading on the bench.

Today had been a hard day for her though. You could sense it on her that night as you came in from work.

"Hey babe." You greeted her, shutting and locking the door behind you, setting your keys and purse on the counter.

"Hey." She said softly as you walked over to join her on the couch.

Deciding not to bring up the issue directly, fearing she would put up walls as she sometimes still did, you simply took her hand, planted a quick peck to her cheek and asked "How was your day?"

"Oh, you know same old, same old." She replied with a slight sarcastic tone to her voice.

"I'm sorry I've got to work all the time and leave you cooped up here by yourself all day. I'm off the next two days. We can finally spend some quality time together and maybe go around and look for you a job. Give you something to do, a chance to get out, meet new people." You suggested.

"What makes you think anyone's going to hire me?" She scoffed at you. "The last job i had was waitressing in high school. I've spent fourty years of my life locked up."

Before i could reply, she stood with a huff, making her way towards the balcony door with a grunted "I'm going to smoke." thrown my way.

Staring in bewilderment at the back door she had just stormed out of, you took a moment to ponder over how to handle the situation. Deciding to step outside after her, you made your way to the door.

Carol was leaned against the railing, facing out towards the patio area centered among the buildings. Not turning to face me, she continued smoking with her back turned, seemingly ignoring me.

Leaning over on the railing beside her, i mirrored her stance, staring off into the distance and lighting up a cigarette of my own. After taking the first drag, i then turn to her. 

"Carol, what's wrong? I know there's something else going on with you. I know you. I can sense it."

Thinking it over for a moment, she stands up straight and turns to face me.

"I see you get up every day and go to work and I'm so proud of you but also jealous. I feel like it was, and is, easier for you since you got out. You only spent five years in there. I've spent fourty. And i wonder if i'll ever make it out here." Her voice breaks, in a rare moment of emotion from her. "Sometimes i feel like an animal that's been caged up for too much of its life, like I'm not fit to be in the outside world anymore."

"Oh baby." I say, taking her into my arms in an embrace. Turning her head away from me to take another drag off her cigarette, she goes back to not meeting my gaze, attempting to stifle the emotions welling up inside of her.

"Hey," i softly tell her, placing my hands on either side of her face, turning her head back towards me, "look at me."

Staring directly into her eyes, with determination i tell her, "We are going to get through this. Together. I am always here for you, always going to be. We will figure this out. There's going to be good and bad days, ups and downs, but that's life. Nothing a couple tough bitches like us can't handle." I smile up at her.

Taking my hand, she moves it from the side of her face to her lips, planting a firm but gentle, lingering kiss into my palm.

"Thank you." She says softly, clearing her throat, trying to stop the tears from falling where they've collected in the corners of her eyes.

Pulling her down towards you, you kiss her in return, holding her there for several moments, lightly placing soft kisses to her lips, ciggarette long forgotten, thrown to the ground.

"Always, my love." You tell her, grazing the tip of your nose to hers.


End file.
